1. Technical Field of the Invention
In general, the invention concerns the techniques of large-scale production of components that are usable in the electronics industry.
More precisely, the invention concerns an antenna with a self-supporting structure, a dielectric structure, and a conducting structure, each structure being formed from at least one structural element.
2. Description of Related Art
The antennae, and in particular the antennae known as “3D,” of the cone, V-dipole, or dielectric resonator type, have recently grown in popularity in all the applications requiring antennae that are compact and/or that have high directivity.
However, to the extent that these antennae are currently produced by precision micro-machining, their manufacture requires both a relatively long time and the use of costly materials.